The present invention relates to the reaction product of linalool with citric acid and uses of such reaction product in augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of perfume compositions, perfumed articles, colognes, foodstuffs and chewing gums.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (modify, augment or enhance) flavors and fragrances to (or in) various consumable materials. Such substances are used to diminish the use of expensive natural materials some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Sweet-spicy, warm-citrusy, floral, lilac, lime and sweet-piney aromas with floral, sweet, lilac, citrusy, lime, spicy and warm-herbaceous topnotes are particularly desirable in several types of perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes.
Citrus flavors with lemon, lemon peel and orange peel aroma nuances are useful in several types of foodstuffs, particularly flavored gelatin desserts as well as "hot" Szechuan style oriental foods such as orange chicken and orange beef.
The use of reaction products of citric acid with terpenes is well known in the prior art. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,432 issued on Oct. 26, 1976 (Steltenkamp) discloses a production of a "synthetic substitute" for steamed-distilled lime oil by means of reacting citral with citric acid at reflux conditions. Baxter, et al, Tetrahedron, Vol. 34, pages 2195-2199 (title "Transformations of Monoterpenoids In Aqueous Acids") discloses interalia the reaction of linalool with aqueous citric acid under mild conditions, e.g., 24.degree. C. However, Baxter, et al shows that under such mild conditions a composition of matter different in kind from the composition of matter of the instant invention is produced. The reaction products of the prior art are different in kind insofar as their organoleptic properties are concerned from the reaction product of the instant invention. The reaction product of the instant invention has unexpected, unobvious and advantageous organoleptic properties when compared to the reaction products of Steltenkamp or Baxter, et al.